


For no one.

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Depression, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George's mind wanders when he's alone.-I don't mean to offend anyone, I'm doing this to cope with my own issues-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	For no one.

George had been left alone for the past few days, he was curled up in the bathroom, his shirt was sitting in the corner of the room and his arms were covered in fresh cuts. He whimpered and tried to curl up into himself more, a useless attempt at retaining warmth. He groggily stood up, blinking the tears from his eyes. He opened up the cabinet above the sink, quickly rinsing his arms under the cold water, wincing at the stinging feeling before lazily bandaging them, he looked at a bottle of pills, he didn't know what they were or were they came from but he grabbed the plastic container, it was almost full.

He was crying again as he left the room, too exhausted to care to clean the small pools of blood and tears on the tiled floor, he tightly held the pills in his hand, grabbing a bottle of vodka off of a sideboard before sitting on the edge of his bed, glancing at the phone on his night table, stretching over and dialling Ringo's number in.

"Hello, Geo? How are you?" George listened to his friend's voice, he quickly started crying again.

"George? what's wrong? why are you crying?" 

"Rings, I-I think I'm about to do something stupid, please know I love you, this was stupid I'm sorry for wasting your time"

George was shaking, listening as Ringo worriedly responded.

"George please don't do what I think your about to do, I'm coming over"

George felt so guilty for worrying him, he threw the phone against the wall, angry at himself. He loudly sobbed as he opened the bottle of vodka, taking a swing of it before examining the pills, the label had been peeled off, they were small and white, he poured some into his hand, his mind was racing, he put them back in the bottle as he grabbed a notebook from the floor in between the piles of rubbish, he eagerly took the pen out of the spiral, writing a very messy note.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I don't mean to hurt anyone, please don't be angry, I love you all very much - George"

He hadn't stopped crying, his hand was shaking as he picked up the bottle again, he sighed as he opened it again, his eyes darted towards the door as he heard footsteps outside, his mind cursed him for not locking the door as Ringo opened the door, his face softened as he saw George.

"Ringo I-I I'm so sorry"

Ringo gingerly sat down, pulling George next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, he studied George, the bandages had small blood stains on them, his eyes looked frantic, his tiny frame was shaking heavily, his eyes landed on the bottle in his hands.

"Oh George, c'mere" George leaned into the touch as Ringo held him, he buried his head in the crook of Ringo's neck as he sobbed into his shirt, Ringo just made soothing noises until George was just sniffling.

"Why?" Ringo spoke quietly, careful to not upset him again.

"I don't know, it's just everything got so bad, I-I don't like being left alone" George was silently crying again, he turned away, looking anywhere but Ringo.

Ringo spotted the note, the hand writing was messy yet he could tell what it said, he started crying as well as George.

"Jesus Geo, we could've lost you"

George started to think of scenarios of what would've happened if he did do it, not hearing Ringo's voice trying to snap him back into reality until Ringo pulled him onto his lap, he didn't realise how much smaller he had gotten, he could see his ribs sticking out, he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

None of that mattered though, Ringo drew patterns on his back with his fingertips and held him with his other hand, George leaned his head onto Ringo's chest, listening to his steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"George I'll take care of you for a while, hm? You can stay with me for a while if your comfortable with that"

George just nodded, realising how odd they must look if someone seen them, but for now, it was just him and Ringo, all of his troubles melted away as Ringo whispered to him.

"I love you George"


End file.
